


叛逆期

by name_thirteen



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_thirteen/pseuds/name_thirteen
Summary: 青春期与叛逆期的碰撞，一场夏日里的艳遇。





	叛逆期

**Author's Note:**

> 年龄差设定缩小，人物涉及OOC，请注意避雷。  
内容均为虚构，勿上升！

——叛逆期——

成年之后的叛逆与青春期不同，更多是隐忍与向往。肖战大三这年接受了学生会主席的工作，课业不多的他经常在学生会办公室里处理各种活动文件。他不擅长体育就会羡慕那些在篮球场上挥洒汗水的新生，他空闲时间很多就会羡慕整天泡在图书馆里的研究生，他从来都是规规矩矩的三好学生就会羡慕街头hiphop打扮的不良少年。肖战一直觉得自己的羡慕莫名其妙，直到遇见回家路上被堵的荒唐事，面对眼前这个小流氓他才觉得心中一直抑制着的叛逆因子蠢蠢欲动。

“你已经跟了我一个礼拜，还是掐着点蹲我的，想干什么。”

那人从便利店的货架后走出来，肖战仔细打量了这位看上去还未成年的小朋友，一头栗褐色的短发随便抓出个蓬松的造型，脸蛋生的的确好看尤其是嘴唇，他一向觉得薄唇既薄情，小朋友肉肉的嘴唇仿佛一颗盐津葡萄，生津解暑夏日必备。肖战无意识地舔了下唇角，他好像有点渴了。

“放心，我不劫财。”

“那就是劫色咯？”肖战站在零食区看着排成一列的膨化食品，思考了会儿拿了包巧克力味的格力高，抬头看向小朋友的目光里带着清晰的戏谑，“毛长齐了吗，小朋友？”

肖战咬字很重，话音未落手里的巧克力棒便被人抢了去，那人将他拉到柜台前从摆放整齐的冈本中拿了一盒骚包的红色包装一起结了账。收银的小姐眼神怪异被人一个眼神瞪回去。肖战瞅了眼小朋友蓬乱的头发不知怎么就联想到了刚出生的小狮子，奶凶奶凶的。他没注意自己不知不觉笑出了声，被人用力一捏手腕生出些痛感，他伸手捏了捏小朋友的后颈。

“别把我当小孩耍，我成年了。”他把肖战拉近个无人的胡同，两边的老式公房形成了一处天然庇荫，外头逆着光看不清身形更别说脸。

肖战被人抵在一张巨型的游戏海报上，他的脸贴着海报油墨味充满了鼻腔，海报很新没有皱褶和霉味应该是新贴上的。肖战默默夸赞了下小孩的心细。双手被扣在背后，小孩看起来瘦长力气却不小，他轻微挣扎了两下便扭过头去看人家。

“原来你是有备而来啊。”

小孩伸进肖战衣服里的手顿了秒，脑袋蹭过人后颈贴近耳朵温热地吐息。又像是在报复肖战发现了他的小心思，在人肩胛留下一圈齿印。肖战没什么反应，他倒先红了耳尖，同青春期的那些男生一样，是情窦初开的青涩模样。

肖战透过厚重的金丝框眼睛，将小孩一切反应看得仔细。他忘了将嘴角的笑意收回，被人会错了意，似乎是生气了扯过架在他鼻梁上的宝贝藏进上衣口袋。肖战就是喜欢那狂热且有细腻的情感，一点点勾引着他内心的欲望。也许是从小玩闹惯了，小孩的手上覆着一层薄茧，游走在他腰腹一丝细滑一点粗糙。肖战对工作苛刻，却纵容小孩探寻身体的蛮荒之地。

“王一博，别怕。”

他听到身后的人“啧”了一声，随后脊骨被人附上轻抚。肖战怕痒但从未有人触碰这片敏感地带。他如同深夜里发情的野猫撅着臀部将要沉下一舒适的曲度。他的双腿被人膝盖支开，同半坐一般倚在人一边的肩膀上，才发现自己被人搂在怀里禁锢的双手早已放开。肖战又笑，如粉红的罂粟鬼魅得让人失了心智，他喜欢王一博愈发痴迷的眼睛是被自己诱惑的证明。

王一博慢慢褪下肖战的西裤，双手抚摸着人浑圆的臀瓣。学生会主席看来是被娇生惯养出来的，雪白的肌肤一尘不染裸露在他面前。狮子座的占有欲在人臀瓣上显出透红的掌印才被满足，将如天之骄子一般的肖战拖入浮世是他期许很久的愿望。他恶劣地用下身摩擦着人臀缝，一边问着肖战，“看看这算毛长齐了没。”他过于兴奋地看见肖战伸手越过头顶环住他脖颈，被供奉在神坛的人终究被他染上了烟火的气息。

肖战被王一博进入的一瞬疼得把人头发抓下来一小撮，他的叛逆终究在过了青春期后的契机破土而出，像识人的藤蔓一般缠绕住身后捅入的人。青春期的喜欢甜甜腻腻，肖战感觉自己像浸在了一杯桃子汽水里，他无奈又感动不知怎么对第一次接触的小孩表达，只能轻轻撸着小孩后脖子告诉人“别装文雅，我喜欢你原来的痞气。”

王一博揽着肖战的腰，向他身体内冲撞。小孩的亲吻未停止反而胡乱地落在他后颈、肩胛、背脊骨，人下颚上的胡茬还算细软，磨得肖战从脚心钻出酥麻的痒又把人夹得更紧。他眼角滑落一滴泪沿着脸颊蜿蜒至胸膛，如羽般的睫毛颤动着，摄魂也惑心神。

那滴泪落在王一博手上，如一剂催情剂促进荷尔蒙的迸发。他将肖战的腰身压下去些，抬起人臀部，更加奋力地冲撞。肖战嘴里漏出情难自禁的呻吟，仿佛一曲断续的美妙乐章，他被人冲撞得像前摇晃，只好用手抵住那张海报承受着。似乎是被人撵到了敏感点，他浑身触电般轻颤了一下，被人一下捞回去对着那里横冲直撞。喉咙口涌出扬起的声音被人扭过下颚吞进口中，他去咬人唇舌交换津液，将一颗蜜饯细细品尝。小孩像是尝到了鲜不肯放过他口中每一处，把所有的汁液舔得干净才满意地离了，在肖战还未喘过气又顶了他一下。

王一博退出肖战的身体，拉着人攀在头顶的手转了个方向，让人面对自己。把湿淋淋的性器塞进人身体里，抱着人两条腿将人架起来。肖战自己无法着力只能垂下臀部，任由人一记一记顶到深处。小孩低声的喘息听着着实可爱，巷子前好像走过了两三个人，其中一个朝着他们那看了一眼后跟着其他人走了。肖战将他盘得很近，直到两三人走远了才放松些。

“主席大人紧张了？”王一博抬手将人黏在额前的头发拨开，肖战眼里带着晶莹的生理盐水，在他心里熠熠生辉。

“闭嘴。”肖战把头埋在人肩头收紧穴肉，他似乎能感受到在身体的青筋脉络又膨胀开。

他们俩像交换了人格，在深不可见名为欲望的海底化作两条白鲸，互相交错着跃出水面在海天交接的地方绽放一道耀眼的光。

肖战被王一博放下，双腿早已软成一汪春水，借力靠在海报上朝着面前的人微笑。后穴黏答答的还有体液糊在他发红皱褶的穴口，他用指尖轻轻滑过穴壁上软肉放进口中，将包裹指尖的晶莹吮去，一双眼眸含笑百媚看向盯着他的小孩。

“看，狗崽崽，都被你肏红了。”他转过身掰开臀肉让人看，又被人抵在墙上进行了一轮猛攻。

欲望的琴弦愈绷愈紧，肖战脑海里涌入种种靡靡之音，如极乐之地的乐曲般销魂。身后的撞击又重又快，每一次都顶到最深再出来，来来回回。小孩整个胸膛贴在他悲伤，灼热的温度带着夏日里黏腻的汗液似火般侵蚀肖战，颅内被欲望占据响起阵阵蜂鸣。他听不见声，只能感受到身体仿佛变得透明，体内的轮廓被人重重描绘。

快感到达高潮的一刻，滚烫的液体隔着层薄纱涌入体内。待肖战听力恢复的时候，王一博已退出他身体。他拉着人手俯下身子，用嘴将包裹着人下身的套子扯掉，液体失去承重的器皿散落在青石地上。肖战将嘴里的东西吐进排水沟里，垂眸在人湿漉漉的尖儿上亲吻了下，站起身子整理着装。

王一博被人出格的动作震惊在原地发着愣，直到肖战伸手给他提起裤子才回过神来，三两下束好裤带，将人揽入怀中轻吻眼角。如梦般的深情被夕阳敛去，又变回平时玩世不恭的流氓模样松开人后又揉了把屁股。

“主席哥哥的滋味真好。”他看着肖战逐渐平息的眼神说道，“我们来日方长。”

肖战收回随着人离去飘走的思绪，眼神落在脚边的冈本，蹲下身子将包装盒拾起来，抽出其中一片放在唇边吻了吻，朝着巷子的另一边走去。

“来日方长，偷吃巧克力棒的小鬼。”


End file.
